


Charm and Style, Elegance and Grace

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Entourage
Genre: Acting, Dominance, Enemies, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: This is the point at which Eric normally turns on his heel and stomps out of the office, Vince trailing behind with an amused grin tossed over his shoulder at Ari as if to say "look at my boy go!" but that isn't going to happen today. He's had enough of this bullshit. No one turns their back on him like that.





	Charm and Style, Elegance and Grace

Eric has two things going for him: the undying loyalty of Vince and the kind of bravado that prevents him from caring about things like the norms of the industry or what people really think of him. If Ari was being generous, he'd say that Eric has a big set of balls on him, but Ari's not generous. At least not with midget pizza-throwers who happened to grow up next-door a potential movie star, the lucky motherfucker. 

Right now Eric is sitting on the couch in Ari's office in his typical "I don't give a fuck" pose. The one where he's got his elbows on his knees and he's leaning forward just so Ari gets the message that given the choice, Eric would rather kick his ass than spend the day listening to his bullshit. Ari tries to ignore Eric in favor of Vince, but Vince is staring into space with a slight smirk, which means that he is paying attention, but finds it far more amusing to let Eric deal with everything. 

"Ari, we asked for Queens Boulevard. We don't pay for your opinion; we pay you to make the deal," Eric snaps.

"You pay me, pizza monkey?" Ari snorts.

Eric stands up and levels a glare at Ari. "Get the fucking movie, Ari."

This is the point at which Eric normally turns on his heel and stomps out of the office, Vince trailing behind with an amused grin tossed over his shoulder at Ari as if to say "look at my boy go!" but that isn't going to happen today. He's had enough of this bullshit. No one turns their back on him like that.

Ari glares back. "It's not going to happen."

Predictably, Eric slams his hands down on the desk and leans into Ari's personal space. "Yes, it is. You will make it happen. Or you won't be making anything off Vince ever again."

He leans back and it's dramatic exit time, but Ari grabs the front of Eric's shirt. "I don't think so."

Eric laughs like this is possibly the most amusing thing ever and ends it with a smirk. "Take your hands off of me, Ari."

Of course, Eric doesn't threaten with words. It's all there in his eyes, his stance, and the way Vince's eyebrows shoot up into the stratosphere before he makes a hasty exit. 

"I'm not afraid of you, you marinara making motherfucker."

Ari shoots his shark grin Eric's way and leans into the staring contest. Eric raises one eyebrow as if to say "is that right?" and then he grabs Ari by his two-hundred dollar Zegna tie. He hauls Ari up until their noses are almost touching. It's impressive, but Ari tries not to let on. 

"Queens Boulevard, Ari," Eric says slowly but firmly, as though Ari has a learning problem. "You're the super-agent, you get the movie, got it?"

"E, if you wanted to kiss my ass, all you had to do was ask."

There's no chance for a witty retort or even a glare as Ari crushes his mouth to Eric's. He expects to get shoved away at the very least, but that doesn't happen because Eric kisses him back. Eric snarls and bites Ari's lower lip and shoves him back a bit without letting go of his tie. Expensive pens and paperweights go flying as Eric shoves them away and kneels up on the desk so Ari has to lean up just so he won't get choked. Eric is ravishing his mouth, really that's the only word Ari can come up with for it due to the lack of oxygen, and it's turning Ari on beyond belief. Who knew the little fuck could kiss this well? Maybe that's why Vince keeps his annoying Irish ass around.

Suddenly, Eric pulls away and smirks. He shoves Ari back into the chair and then cants his hips forward toward Ari's face. "Suck my dick, Ari."

Ari's hands start to move toward Eric's pants before his brain can even catch up with the demand, but Eric snatches his wrists and grins like he just fucked the prom queen.

"You wish."

He shoves Ari away and slides off the desk. Ari is too stunned to do much of anything to stop him or even to deny anything Eric has said in the past ten minutes. 

"Queens Boulevard?" Eric asks at the door, but it's not really a question. Not anymore.

Ari nods to prevent himself from doing something else. Like kick Eric's ass or, more likely in his current state, beg him to come back and finish what he started. 

Eric gives him a flash of a smile as if to say "good boy," and then adds before closing the door, "Next time, Ari."

It sounds like a promise.


End file.
